


An Assassin's Guide To Parenthood

by loosingletters



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (Un)ironically Tagging, Acknowledging Teenage Dad Desmond Miles, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Assassin's Creed Uprising is acknowledged but its plot will be ignored, Chaotic Good Parenting, Crack Treated Seriously, Desmond Miles Lives, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Civilization Technology ex Machina, Friends to Parents to Lovers, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentor Desmond Miles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Sugar Daddy Clay Kaczmarek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “Start your essay like this: A family can be you, … your world-saving Dad and his computer boyfriend."When Desmond and Clay don't end up dead, but back in 2005, a lot of doors open for them. One of them is just a few months old and has heterochromatic eyes. Or the story of how Clay becomes a millionaire by cheating with future knowledge, Desmond hates PTA meetings even more than telling his Assassin ducklings where to go and Elijah Miles gets to have a normal and happy childhood - ignoring his visions of impending doom of course.





	An Assassin's Guide To Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/gifts).



> I'll say it just once:  
> Please don't expect anything too serious this will be 70% Desmond's and Clay's adventure in parenting, 29% background baby Assassins in training and 1% plot.  
> I just wanted to read some more wholesome Dadmond and Elijah content. SO SHOUT OUT TO VAMPIREBADGER'S "Through Time" SERIES. Go check it out, it's awesome.

Frankly speaking, Elijah didn’t understand why Clay had been laughing for minutes now – or why his Dad kept muttering about the apocalypse. As far as he was concerned, the essay he had written for his English class was exceptionally well done. Elijah had written it in neat letters, which were still legible and all belonged to one language, and he had even refrained from including numbers. This was by far his best work yet, and while his parents had assured him that he had done well, they still acted so strangely!

“ _Start your essay like this: A family can be you,_ … your world-saving Dad and his computer boyfriend,” Clay quoted for what felt like the hundredth time. He put the sheet on the table again and quickly reached for Elijah instead, lifting the five-year-old up and spinning him around.

“You’re the brightest child I know with the best sense of humor!”

Clay grinned brighter than usual and even after he stopped spinning he kept holding onto Elijah. The boy smiled softly and buried his face in the crook of Clay’s neck. He cherished moments like this as Clay was a little averse to touch when he had one of his bad days, or when he was working. And unfortunately, the man was always working. He’d probably never leave his laptop if Desmond would drag him away from it once in a while.

“ _Clay._ ”

Desmond drawled the man’s name, torn between affection and annoyance.

“What?”

“Didn’t we agree just this morning that we shouldn’t encourage Elijah’s visions?”

He raised a brow and crossed his arms, staring at Clay as if he were waiting for the man to start agreeing. Sometimes, Elijah could see why they had been so afraid of his Dad. He could be imitating, could bark orders like the best of them and the five-year-old had seen him sacrifice himself and take down a goddess at the same time.

Today wasn’t one of the days where Elijah could see Atlas posing as a human. His dad was amused, his smile and relaxed posture were a dead give-away. Never mind that he looked ridiculous in his oversized sweater and shorts. If Elijah had to choose one outfit for his dad which he’d have to wear for the rest of his life, it definitely would be this one. It was the best to cuddle in the middle of the night when the ghosts of decaying strings tugged to harsh at Elijah’s dreams and his head hurt and he just wanted it all to stop.

“Well, yes,” Clay replied, still cheerful. “But I’m the unstable fun parent. Exceptions confirm the rules and all that. Right, Eli?”

“Right!” Elijah agreed quickly, eager to contribute more to the conversation. “After all, according to Einstein-“

“Nope, nope, nope. No science talk before bed, buddy. You’ll only get a headache tonight,” Desmond interrupted Elijah carefully.

“But it’s fun!” He protested with a pout and immediately sought Clay’s support. The blonde was usually more willing to indulge Elijah’s controlled bursts of knowledge, but even he shook his head this time.

“We can talk more science tomorrow, kiddo,” Clay promised.

“But what if I don’t remember anymore tomorrow?”

Unfortunately, Elijah could rarely recall the knowledge stuffed in his head when it didn’t just jump to the foreground of his mind. Consciously accessing his wisdom was much harder and headache inducing than when it just slipped into his thought, or when he was asleep. Not that the later was any less painful.

“Then you don’t remember, and we will still find something fun to talk about, alright?”

Elijah frowned at Clay but even a five-year-old could not out stubborn a man who had prevailed even after his foretold death.

“Okay,” Elijah agreed.

However, five-year-olds were nothing but crafty and growing up in this particular environment was great for picking up skills such as blackmail. Elijah smiled toothily as he continued his statement.

“But you have to tell me a story tonight! And carry me to bed!”

Desmond snorted and reached over to Elijah to ruffle his messy black hair. “Any more demands?”

Elijah bit the inside of his cheek, thinking seriously about the rhetoric question, utterly oblivious to its actual nature.

“No, that’s it,” he finally concluded. “Now let’s go! Goodnight, Dad!”

With his left hand, he pointed in the direction of his room, while he still clung to Clay with the other arm as to prevent the blonde from lowering him to the ground again and back out of their deal. Of course, Clay would never drop the child, four odd years of parenting did teach you how to hold onto your kid as well as to not cross your child if you don’t want a tantrum on your hands thank-you-very-much.

“Good night, Eli,” Desmond said and waved the two until they disappeared behind the colorful door to Elijah’s room.

Then he turned back to the paper lying innocently on the living room table. Yet another homework Desmond would have to edit. He was just thankful that Elijah had surprisingly neat handwriting, when he managed to stick to one writing system, that was easy to copy. Maybe he’d grab a beer though before he sat down and could convince himself even more that public school was a terrible idea and a headache his son didn't need for his development.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
